The invention relates to a method and to a device for producing a computer program product for a mobility device. It further relates to a mobility device.
It is known to carry out certain configurations for the vehicle externally of the latter, for example, at a PC. An example is a corresponding route planning which can then, as required, be indirectly transmitted to the vehicle.
It is desirable to provide information also with respect to the vehicle in a manner that is as varied as possible.
It is an object of the invention to create a simple and comfortable method and a corresponding device for producing a computer program product for a mobility device. According to a further aspect, it is an object of the invention to create a simple and comfortable mobility device.
This object is achieved by the characteristics of the independent claims. Advantageous further developments are characterized in the subclaims.
According to a first aspect, the invention is characterized by a method and a corresponding device for producing a computer program product for a mobility device. One or more graphic objects are provided. One or more state variables are provided as being assignable to the respective graphic object. State variables may, for example, be a variable representing the size of the graphic object and/or a color and/or a color combination. Furthermore, one or more vehicle parameters or personal characteristics are provided. An assignment of at least one of the state variables to the respective graphic object is carried out as a function of a user input. Furthermore, an assignment of a respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic to one state variable respectively, which is assigned to the respective graphic object, is carried out as a function of a user input, specifically including a respective assignment function, which represents an imaging rule of the respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic onto the respective state variable.
The computer program product is generated in an automated manner, specifically such that it is designed for generating a signalizing signal during its run, which signalizing signal is a function of the respective currently provided value of the respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic, which is assigned to the respective graphic object, and which signalizing signal is designed for signalizing the graphic object or objects corresponding to the respective assignment function relative to the respective currently provided value of the respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic on an imaging system.
In this manner, a particularly customer-value-related individualization easily becomes possible in the display of the respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic, specifically represented by the graphic object and the respectively assigned state variable. Thus, a particularly exclusive display of this information becomes possible, and the respective graphic objects can have a correspondingly artistically sophisticated design. This further makes it possible that the information content can be recognized only by persons for whom it is intended when only they know the respective assignment and also the assignment function.
According to a second aspect, the invention is characterized by a method and a corresponding device for producing the computer program product for a mobility device. One or more three-dimensional objects are provided. One or more state variables are provided as being assignable to the respective three-dimensional object. Examples of such state variables are, for example, a respective angle relative to a specified reference angle and/or a respective position relative to a reference position. In addition, one or more vehicle parameters and/or personal characteristics are provided. An assignment is carried out of at least one of the state variables to the respective three-dimensional object as a function of a user input. An assignment of a respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic to one state variable respectively, which is assigned to the respective three-dimensional object, is carried out as a function of a user input, specifically including a respective assignment function which represents an imaging rule of the respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic onto the respective state variable.
The computer program product is generated in an automated manner, specifically such that it is designed for generating a control signal during its run, which control signal is a function of the respective currently provided value of the respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic, which is assigned to the respective three-dimensional object, and which control signal is designed for controlling the three-dimensional objects corresponding to the respective assignment function relative to the respective currently provided value of the respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic.
According to the second aspect, corresponding effects and advantages are obtained analogous to the first aspect with the difference that, instead of referring to the respective graphic object, they refer to the respective three-dimensional object. The respective three-dimensional objects can have a correspondingly artistically sophisticated design and can therefore be provided exclusively for the respective customer.
According to a third aspect, the invention is characterized by a method and a corresponding device for producing a computer program product for a mobility device, wherein one or more audio objects are provided. One or more state variables are provided as being assignable to the respective audio object. One or more vehicle parameters and/or personal characteristics are provided. An assignment is carried out of at least one of the state variables to the respective audio object as a function of a user input. Furthermore, an assignment of a respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic to one state variable respectively, which is assigned to the respective audio object, is carried out as a function of a user input, specifically including a respective assignment function, which represents an imaging rule of the respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic onto the respective state variable.
The computer program product is generated in an automated manner, specifically such that it is designed for generating a signalizing signal during its operation, which signalizing signal is a function of the respective currently provided value of the respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic, which is assigned to the respective audio object, and which signalizing signal is designed for signalizing the audio object or objects corresponding to the respective assignment function relative to the respective currently provided value of the respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic by means of a sound-providing device.
With respect to its effects and advantages, the third aspect corresponds to that of the first and also the second aspect, in which case, instead of the graphic objects, corresponding audio objects are provided. Also the audio object or objects can be correspondingly exclusively and individually further developed for the respective customer.
According to a fourth aspect, the invention is characterized by a method and a corresponding device for producing a computer program product for a mobility device. One or more light objects are provided. In addition, one or more state variables are provided as being assignable to the respective light object. Furthermore, one or more vehicle parameters and/or personal characteristics are provided. An assignment is carried out of at least one of the state variables to the respective light object as a function of a user input. An assignment of a respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic to one state variable respectively, which is assigned to the respective light object, is carried out as a function of a user input, specifically including a respective assignment function, which represents an imaging rule of the respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic onto the respective state variable.
The computer program product is generated in an automated manner, specifically such that it is designed for generating a signalizing signal during its run, which signalizing signal is a function of the respective currently provided value of the respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic, which is assigned to the respective light object, and which signalizing signal is designed for signalizing the light object or objects corresponding to the respective assignment function relative to the respective currently provided value of the respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic by means of a light-generating device.
With respect to its effects and advantages, the fourth aspect corresponds to those of particularly the first but also the other aspects, in which case, instead of the graphic object or objects, the light object or objects are provided.
The light object or objects may be corresponding light installations. Thus, the light object or objects may, for example, be generated by means of one or more lasers.
According to a further aspect, the invention is characterized by a mobility device which has the computer program product that is produced according to one of the first to fourth aspects.
According to a further development, the respective assignment function comprises at least one function parameter, which is determined in an automated manner as a function of the respective value of the domains of the respective state variable and the respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic. In this fashion, a corresponding imaging of the respective value domains of the respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic on those of the respective state variable is easily made possible. It can thereby be ensured in a simple manner that a corresponding signalizing or controlling corresponding to the respective aspect can be implemented in a simple and reliable manner.
According to a further advantageous development, the respective assignment function comprises at least one function parameter which is specified as a function of a user input. In this connection, it is checked whether the respective domain of the respective vehicle parameter or personal characteristic is imaged within the value domain of the respective state variable by means of the respective assignment function. Only if this is so, will the function parameter or parameters be classified as being valid and otherwise will be rejected. A reliable signalizing or controlling thereby becomes possible according to the respective aspect.
According to a further advantageous development, the respective vehicle parameter is representative of one of the following: position of the vehicle, distance of the vehicle from a reference position, the charging state, vehicle status and operating variable of the vehicle.
According to a further advantageous development, the respective personal characteristic is representative of a position of the respective person.
The first to fourth aspects and their further developments can be mutually combined in an arbitrary manner.
Embodiments of the invention will be explained in detail in the following by means of the schematic drawings.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Elements of the same construction or function are marked by the same reference symbols in all figures.